Project Summary/Abstract A self assessment of the Standards has identified the following areas most in need of additional attention: the need for a written and implemented corrective action policy, which will serve as a foundation to develop a quality assurance program; continued work toward standardizing inspection staff; and the adoption of new food regulations that more closely mirror the 2013 Food Code. Innovative training programs have also been identified as strategic initiatives to promote active managerial control of the risk factors in the 19,000 food establishments in Southern Nevada. These programs include food safety information cards to be given to operations, food safety videos that can be shown to food handlers during inspections, development of a training kitchen at the SNHD facility, and creating a Special Languages Team. A major lesson learned during the self assessment process is that teamwork is absolutely essential. Owing to this, the projects proposed over the five year Cooperative Agreement will involve all levels of EH Staff. The EH Director will fulfill a roll providing oversight and direction, the EH Manager will lead the Risk Factor Study, EH Supervisors will act as Project Leads, EH Specialists will lead and comprise project teams, and the EH Training Office will develop policies and provide support. The EH Food Operations Program, Training Office, Facilities Design Assessment and Permitting (formerly plan review) and Special Programs Office, are made up of 60 Environmental Health (EH) Specialists (EHSs), 9 Senior EHSs, 1 EH Training Officer, 9 EH Supervisors, 2 EH Managers, and 1 EH Director. These staff members each bring a unique skill set that will lead to successful completion of these innovations in food safety education, training, and compliance, thereby bringing the SNHD closer to compliance with the FDA Program Standards.